Simplemente es el amor
by billiwig
Summary: Pequeñas historias de amor que no estan relacionadas entre si, pero por supuesto 100 HH
1. Default Chapter

Hola, bueno, aquí os dejo este song fic esperando que os guste mucho y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas da igual.

Los personajes no son míos, ojala, sino de Rowling.

La canción es de Gloria Estefan y se llama "No pretendo", la podeis encotrar en ingles en su disco Destiny o en castellano en el disco amor y suerte.

Besos

**

* * *

**

**Simplemente es el amor**

Una muchacha de unos 17 años de edad estaba recostada en un centenario árbol frente a un gran lago de profundas y frías aguas. Frías eran las aguas pero quizá para nada comparables al frío que habitaba en su corazón.

Si, Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, la que tenía la lógica mas fría y aplastante del colegio, la rata de biblioteca, la favorita de "casi" todos los profesores, tenía muerto su corazón. ¿La razón, el amor, bendito amor que es capaz de curar todos los males, de mover el mundo, de hacerte ver la luz en mitad de la oscuridad y al mismo tiempo partirte el alma en pedazos¿porque, simplemente porque tu amor no es correspondido, porque verlo andar día tras día, semana tras semana con una chica diferente que nunca eres tu termina por mermar tu alma hasta convertirte en una sombra.

_No pretendo ser la gota  
que derrama tu silencio  
Ni pretendo la nota que  
se escapa en tu lamento _

No pretendo ser la huella  
que se deja en tu camino  
ni pretendo ser aquella  
que se cruza en tu destino

Hermione cerró los ojos abandonándose a la paz y el silencio que le aportaba el que prácticamente todos los alumnos del colegio se encontrasen en Hogsmeade para celebrar San Valentín.

El viento hacia ondear sus castaños cabellos mientras sus pensamientos volaban libres al son de la suave brisa. Pensamientos que como siempre iban hacia un muchacho de ojos verdes y oscuros cabellos alborotados.

"¿Con quien estará el ahora?" Pensaba la chica tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. Muy molesta por su pensamiento lo desechó rápidamente "no tengo derecho a sentir esto por ti, soy tu mejor amiga, y si tu eres feliz a mi debería bastarme con ello... después de todo la primera sonrisa de la mañana siempre es para mi, es a mi a quien acudes cuando necesitas algo, la primera a la que buscas insistentemente con tu verde mirada cuando ganas un partido de quidditch...¿qué mas puedo pedir¿ser lo mas importante¿ser la mano que te levanta cuando estás destrozado¿tu confidente?... ya lo soy y sin embargo no es suficiente para mi. Ya no."

_Solo quiero descubrirme  
tras la luz de tu sonrisa  
ser el bálsamo que alivia  
tus tristezas en la vida _

solo quiero ser la calma  
que se escurre en tu desvelo  
ser el sueño en que descansa  
la razón de tus anhelos

"Quiero ser aquella a la que tu corazón haga latir con fuerza, la que extrañes cuando los minutos y las horas nos separen, la que estará contigo durante el resto de tus días, ser la primera persona a la que ves cuando abres los ojos, la que te aguante el mal humor porque algo no va bien en tu vida... tu otra mitad, tu compañera inseparable".

_simplemente es el amor  
cuando a roto sus cadenas  
para darte el corazón  
no pretendo ser tu dueña_

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Hermione, pero esta vez unas lágrimas amargas y desesperadas, mientras el frío recorría su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el ultimo mechón de sus cabellos, se levantó del suelo y volvió su mirada al lago.

Se abrazó fuertemente, buscando el calor de su propio ser, un calor que desde hacía tiempo se le negaba, pues sabía que lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo no era verse rodeada por sus brazos, sino por los brazos del que era su mejor amigo, su amor secreto desde que tenía uso de razón, la persona a la que mas conocía y que a su vez mas la conocía a ella Harry Potter, el niño que vivió "¡No!" pensó "simplemente Harry, mi Harry. El que se retira el pelo de la frente cuando algo lo exaspera, el que mira divertido a Ron cuando no digo bien algún termino de quidditch, el Harry que trata de traer la paz cuando me peleo con Ron..., pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo esperarlo eternamente como lo hago ahora, de lo contrarío nunca seré feliz"

_No pretendo ser la llama  
donde enciendes tus pasiones  
ni pretendo ser la espada  
que atraviese tus errores _

No pretendo ser el aire  
que respiras en la noche  
ni pretendo ser la carne  
que destila tus derroches

Un muchacho de oscuros cabellos estaba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cerrados en medio del hastío y el desespero.

Era San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, pero que sentido tenía celebrarlo¿si no era con ella?.

Ella, la primera a la que veía cada mañana, la que le dedicaba la primera sonrisa, la que estaba siempre cuando la necesitaba, su otra mitad, su complemento perfecto, ella, la chica más fascinante de todo Hogwarts, de la que se había visto completamente enamorado sin tan solo esperarlo, su amiga desde que tenía 11 años... no, su mejor amiga, la única que lo comprendía y le apoyaba contra viento y marea... ¿como no se había dado cuenta antes, sencillo había salido con tantas chicas buscando a la perfecta que no se había percatado de que la tenía delante hasta que la vio paseando por el lago con otro.

_solo quiero ser la mano  
que se tiene en el quebranto  
ser un poco ese remanso  
donde muere el desengaño _

solo quiero ser la estrella  
que se engarza en tu mirada  
la caricia que se entrega  
sin razón y sin palabras

"Maldito Smith" se dijo apretando sus puños, los celos lo volvieron loco en aquel momento, y cada vez que recordaba como el trataba de besarla le hervía la sangre, pero era su amigo, había salido con muchas chicas y no tenía derecho a reclamarle, así que impotente solo pudo correr hasta su cuarto totalmente desconcertado por este nuevo sentimiento y destrozar lo que encontraba a su paso. Siendo las sabias palabras de Ron las que mitigaron su ira descubriéndole la verdad

Por fin te has dado cuenta- susurró su pelirrojo amigo

De que, de que ella esta con otro... �¡Tu lo sabías y no me has dicho nada¿como pudiste?

No sabia que estaba con otro, lo que si sabía es que estabas enamorado de ella, pero estabas demasiado feliz saliendo con otras chicas como para darte cuenta- a estas palabras siguió un balde de agua fría sobre la espalda de Harry

Como pude estar tan ciego

_  
simplemente es el amor  
que a encontrado su camino  
para darte una ilusión  
no pretendo hacerte mía _

simplemente es el amor  
cuando a roto sus cadenas  
para darte el corazón  
no pretendo ser tu dueño

Harry se levantó desesperado y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, totalmente impotente, tenía la certeza de que ella estaba con él, no había aparecido durante el desayuno, ni después por la sala común, pero se la veía feliz por las mañanas, tan feliz que el no tenía el valor para decirle lo que sentía, si ella era feliz eso debería bastarle, pero el que su corazón le gritase a pleno pulmón que él, era elúnico que le podía dar la verdadera felicidad pues estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

¿Aún aquí Harry?- preguntó una conocida voz

Hola Ron- saludó Harry- ¿como es que no estas con Luna?

Quería comprobar si aun estabas aquí

Ya ves que si- respondió de malas maneras

¿y como es que no estas con ninguna chica celebrando San Valentín?

¿como me preguntas eso Ron?- exclamó furioso- Tu mas que nadie deberías saber que ninguna es ella

Me alegra saber eso

¿En serio?- preguntó con cierto tono de peligro en su voz, pero Ron no se amilano

Si, porque ella esta en el lago

¡que!- exclamó Harry corriendo hacia la ventana- pensaba que estaba con Smith

Pues ya ves que no

Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia el lago... allí estaba ella con su hermoso cabello castaño ondeando libremente al viento, con los hombros encogidos y los brazos rodeando su cintura. Entonces Harry lo supo, ella estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, la conocía demasiado bien como para ignorarlo

Esta llorando- susurró- si ese Smith se ha atrevido a hacerle algo se las verá conmigo

¿Porque no vas y le preguntas?- insinuó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso voy ha hacer- exclamó el muchacho saliendo por el cuarto rápidamente sin apreciar la pequeña sonrisa que Ron tenía en sus labios

Bien hecho cariño- le susurró una voz a sus espaldas

Espero que de una vez por todas se digan lo que sienten

Y yo

Ron tomó de la cintura a su novia, Luna Lovegood y la guió escaleras abajo.

_solo quiero ser la mano  
que se tiene en el quebranto  
ser un poco ese remanso  
donde muere el desengaño_

Harry llegó hasta el lago, allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él con la mirada perdida en el horizonte de las frías y heladas aguas del invierno, rodeándose la cintura con sus suaves y pequeñas manos, un nudo se formo en su corazón al ver sus mejillas bañadas por suaves gotas de agua salada, corazón que sin embargo empezó a latir con fuerza cuando la brisa el trajo su suave y dulce aroma.

Hermione- la llamó con la garganta seca con una voz que no parecía la suya "¿en que momento mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire?" pensó el chico.

_solo quiero ser la estrella  
que se engarza en tu mirada  
la caricia que se entrega  
sin razón y sin palabras_

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza, no era posible que el estuviera allí, realmente su mente la estaba engañando, pero como podía ser si su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón...le decían que él estaba allí, llamándola, si podía oír su voz, oler su fragancia... lentamente se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_simplemente es el amor  
que a encontrado su camino  
para darte una ilusión  
no pretendo hacerte mía(o)_

Hermione- repitió el acercándose a ella- ¿qué te pasa?

Nada- respondió limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas, pero Harry detuvo sus manos y tomando su rostro las limpio el mismo con sus pulgares.

No me mientas, se que algo te pasa

No Harry de verdad, no te preocupes por mi

¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe de ti que lo eres todo para mi?- susurró el muchacho poniéndose tan rojo como Hermione.

Ella se desembarazó de sus manos y se volvió de espaldas a él

¿y que soy exactamente para ti Harry?- preguntó algo dolida- ¿para que has venido, que quieres que te aconseje donde llevar a tu novia a Hogsmeade, que le puedes regalar... ¿qué quieres?- preguntó de nuevo tratando de controlar las lágrimas

Quiero saber que te pasa

Nada

¿Ha sido Smith?

¿qué!- preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia él sorprendida

Que si ese cerdo se ha atrevido a hacerte algo- aventuró cerrando sus puños con fuerza

Él no me ha hecho nada. Si era eso lo que querías saber ya puedes irte, seguro que hay alguna chica que te estará esperando

Un sentimiento de impotencia llegó a Harry, él quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero lo estaba haciendo mal.

No hay ninguna chica esperándome

Permíteme dudarlo- respondió ella sarcástica

No hay ninguna esperando porque ninguna es la que yo quiero- Hermione se estremeció, pues al estar de espaldas a él no había notado como se había acercado a ella para abrazarla desde atrás

�¡Que pretendes?- exclamó ella separándose de el- convertirme en otro de tus trofeos?- Harry abrió mucho los ojos

yo nunca haría eso- susurró mirándola a sus hermosos ojos castaños que brillaban entre peligrosos y decepcionados

¿Entonces que quieres?- volvió a preguntar. Harry avanzó con dos grandes pasos hasta ella y la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos

Te quiero a ti

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, Harry había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hermione no lo podía creer, si sentir como la rodeaba con sus brazos creía que era demasiado, sus últimas palabras y sentir sus cálidos labios besándola... se iba a desmayar.

Pero Harry no permitía que sus rodillas flaqueasen, la tenía firmemente cogida por la cintura y la espalda, que acariciaba con suavidad, mientras enredaba sus dedos por su suave cabello rizado.

_simplemente es el amor  
cuando a roto sus cadenas  
para darte el corazón  
no pretendo ser tu dueño(a)  
_

Harry sabía que había metido la pata, había descubierto que ella no sentía lo mismo por el, pues permanecía estática sin moverse, y cuando iba a separar sus labios de ella, empezó a responderle, una melodía perfectamente acompasada empezó a bailar entre ellos, era como si sus labios se conocieran desde siempre, como si lo mas normal del mundo fuera que permanecieran unidos.

Lentamente se fueron separando, hasta que sus miradas se fundieron en una sola, podían decírselo sin hablar, era un don que tenían, lo habían tenido desde siempre.

Lentamente Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y cerro los ojos respirando su fragancia, abrazándolo con fuerza por miedo a que si se separaba de ella moriría, y entonces sus oídos oyeron las palabras que siempre habían anhelado

Te quiero Hermione- susurró el muchacho

Lentamente Hermione levantó sus ojos hacia el, y antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, le susurró

Yo también te quiero

_simplemente es el amor_

** Fin**


	2. Loco de amor

Bueno, pues aquí una pequeña historia, esta corresponde al desafío nº 20 de LPDF. Espero que os guste. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecesn a JK Rowling y a Warner Bros

**_Resumen_**: Harry pertenence a una familia de magos de sangre limpia, se ha convertido en todo un slyterihng, nunca se imagino que se volvería loco de amor... y menos por una "sangre-sucia"

**LOCO DE AMOR**

Son muchas las veces en las que al pasar por mi lado la he mirado por encima de mi hombro¿muchas, sería mejor decir infinitas, infinitas veces durante 7 largos años, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el comedor, en las clases, en los jardines, en el lago...Y luego dicen que los terrenos de Hogwarts ¡Y TODO EL CASTILLO! Es enorme...¡ que equivocados están, nunca será demasiado grande para los dos.

Y ahora, después de lo ocurrido solo puedo pensar que el destino se ha propuesto que ella y yo nos encontremos a cada paso que damos. Destino, caprichoso destino que se ha empeñado en cruzarla en mi camino y llevarme a esta loca situación, a la terrible tortura de enamorarme de una chica que me odia a muerte, y no es para menos después de todo lo que he hecho.

Creo que a estas alturas os estaréis preguntando quien soy, es curioso que tenga que presentarme, y mas presentarme ante un montón de muggles, cuando yo, soy conocido en mi mundo, soy terriblemente famoso, tan famoso que la gente se vuelve a mirarme por los pasillos del colegio, por los callejones... todos me miran... y me gusta. Me gusta presumir de mi famosa cicatriz, siempre visible entre mis revueltos y oscuros cabellos, me gusta presumir de mis encantadores ojos verdes, me gusta presumir de mi fama como buscador... En fin, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter, y soy un mago, si ya podéis reíos y decir que la magia no existe, que estoy loco. ¡Que equivocados estáis! La magia existe, y las hadas, y los dragones y todas esas cosas de las que os reís y les contáis a los niños para darles miedo, esas cosas que os hacen giraros en una noche oscura y que acusáis al viento, a una tormenta o incluso al miedo, existen y están entre nosotros, mezclados en cada uno de los lugares del mundo.

¡Je, ahora si que he conseguido llamar vuestra atención. Pues bien, ahora querréis saber porque soy famoso, muy sencillo, porque cuando apenas tenía un año derroté sin saber como al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort _(si, se que su nombre ya acojona, pero no voy a ser tan memo como todos esos magos que temen decir su nombre)_, por desgracia ese mago ha vuelto, en parte por mi culpa, y todo el mundo mágico me ve como el salvador, soy el elegido, no porque a mi me apetezca, realmente no, pero una terrible profecía pesa sobre mi y el o yo deberemos morir.

Supongo que cualquiera en mi lugar se moriría de miedo, pero hasta que llegue ese momento voy a disfrutar de la vida, y lo estaba haciendo hasta que ella se cruzo en mi camino. ¡Como iba a saber yo que a estas alturas mi felicidad estaría al lado de una asquerosa sangre sucia! o nacida de muggles, para las mentes sensibles e impresionables

Ella es Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor hasta la cabeza, valiente y honorable, e insufrible sabelotodo dientes largos de pelo enmarañado... como la odio...o no ... no se. El caso es que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza y todo... bueno creo que para entenderme deberíais oír mi historia, la historia de un ser egoísta, de un ser que haría cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, la historia de un Slytherin como yo.

Era una soleada tarde de primavera, (_seguro que fue la primavera_), yo me dirigía a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba a Smith para que me diera mi ensayo para pociones, pero para mi desgracia ese asqueroso Ravenclaw no se encontraba allí. Ya me disponía a buscarlo por todo el colegio para molerlo a palos cuando la vi una figura moverse entre los estantes. Abandonando mi primera idea de darle una paliza al tal Smith, decidí gastarle una broma al pobre infeliz que se encontraba solo en la biblioteca _(como no me di cuenta antes¿quién en su sano juicio con el día que hacia estaría en la biblioteca con las narices pegadas a los libros?_).

Con una sonrisa malvada en mis labios avancé sigilosamente entre los estantes hasta donde se encontraba la figura misteriosa. No podía verle el rostro, pero si pude llegar a una conclusión, es que se trataba de una chica, mejor, seguro que sería lenta de reflejos y no podría esquivar el hechizo que le tenía preparado.

Algo en ese momento me hizo detenerme, ella estaba intentando alcanzar un libro en uno de los estantes más altos, y su pequeño cuerpo le impedía llegar, más su brazo estirado estaba a punto de mostrarme un buen espectáculo gracias a la corta camiseta que llevaba, me oculté entre las sombras para observar, y de paso estudiar a mi inocente presa.

De pronto y un montón de libros cayeron sobre ella. No se si me sorprendió mas la velocidad a la que los esquivo o las maldiciones que un cuerpecito tan pequeño y grácil eran capaces de exclamar al creer que se encontraba sola. Sonreí para mis adentros, en parte desilusionado ¡Habría sido un buen espectáculo si su brazo se hubiera levantado un poco más!.

Ahora, ella se había agachado de espaldas a mí, y un tenue rayo de sol la iluminó levemente, tenía la piel blanca y parecía ser suave como un pétalo de rosa, el cabello que le caía por la espalda era de un castaño claro adorable, con unos grandes rizos que bailaban con cada movimiento suyo, su pequeña cinturita era de esas que te apetece abrazar...¡Y QUE TRASERO, en mi vida había visto una chica como esa en Hogwarts, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se levantaba e iba ordenando los libros para dejarlos de nuevo en la estantería.

Entonces fue cuando recordé porque me había quedado allí, iba a gastarle una broma aquella pequeña infeliz, después de todo, soy un Slytherin y no puedo andarme con tonterías, afectaría a mi fama, y pensándolo mejor, una chica que pasa sus tardes de domingo en la biblioteca no debe ser demasiado interesante como para molestarme en intentar conquistarla, y mucho menos, una chica a la que no le he visto la cara, lo que conlleva que podría ser tan fea como un troll con acné.

Lentamente salí de mi escondite, avancé sigilosamente hacia ella, que movió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, y una ráfaga de viento de la, por lo general fría biblioteca me trajo su aroma a flores silvestres ( _esa debió de ser otra de las señales de alarma que mi cabezota se empeñaba en no asimilar_), me quede totalmente quieto, pues con ese movimiento de cabeza podría haberme visto, pero ella seguía arreglando los libros, saqué mi varita y la apunté cuidadosamente:

Locomotor Mortis!- exclamé, y un rayo rojo salió directamente hacia su espalda.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver como un escudo azul salía de su varita, que había sacado de no se donde y la protegía de mi perfecto hechizo. Y entonces la vi, con su mirada marrón desafiante apuntándome justo al pecho, era Hermione, Hermione Granger, y con una mirada que recordaba terriblemente a la de la profesora McGonagall me dijo en un susurro juguetón:

Así que quieres jugar ¿verdad Potter, ahora me toca a mi ¡Rictus sempra!

Rápidamente esquive el hechizo con otro escudo protector como hiciera ella antes, y le lancé un hechizo de desarme, que supo, como no, desviar a la perfección.

No estoy para tonterías Potter, y mucho menos para aguantar tus bromas de mal gusto -exclamó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

Y en ese momento me quede sin aire en los pulmones, tuvo que usar alguna clase de hechizo que desconozco, y eso que conozco muchos, porque no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba muy graciosa con su ondulado pelo enmarcándole su pálido y hermoso rostro, hermoso pero lleno de una determinación encantadora que no había visto nunca.

Bien Granger- empecé cuando pude hablar- no quiero hacerte daño, así que baja tu varita y yo bajaré la mía

¿Tu crees que estando solos en la biblioteca voy a bajar la varita?

Puedes estar tranquila, no he logrado mi propósito y no voy a perder más de mi tiempo en ti y mucho menos en esta mugrienta biblioteca, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- empecé a avanzar hacia ella

Oh, por supuesto.- me respondió- el gran Harry Potter no tiene tiempo que perder, y menos en la biblioteca, después de todo sus papis tienen demasiado dinero como para pagar a otros para que hagan sus tareas.

Pues si, has acertado- Casi estaba a su altura, podía verle los ojos brillándole con gran intensidad, unos ojos que de pronto se habían vuelto peligrosos...¡que delicia!.

Patético- susurró haciendo que me detuviera delante de ella.

¿qué has dicho?

Que eres patético- repitió. La tomé fuertemente de los brazos y la atraje hacia mi, casi podía notar su respiración acelerada.

¡Merlín, que piel tan suave, nunca la había visto tan de cerca, tenía unas pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz que le daban un aire de peligrosa inocencia y sus ojos de un marrón vulgar se volvían con destellos ámbar, eran sencillamente irrepetibles, y sus labios eran rosa, carnosos y apetecibles para cualquiera.

Ella intentó separarse de mí, así que tomando sus pequeñas manos en una de las mías la atraje de la cintura, una cintura tan fina y suave que mi brazo podía rodearla a su antojo, y entonces comprendiendo que ella estaba a mi merced, fue cuando me volví totalmente loco:

Con que soy patético- le susurre al oído con mucha suavidad, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera entre mis brazos, entonces encontré mi venganza perfecta- ahora sabrás lo patético que soy.

Y la besé¿qué podía haber peor para un Gryffindor que ser besada a la fuerza por un Slytherin?. Ella se revolvió entre mis brazos, pero yo la tenía perfectamente atrapada. Y la besé con más intensidad, sus labios eran suaves, con un sabor tan particular que no sabía describir, y eso que había besado a muchas chicas antes.

Ella seguía revolviéndose en mis brazos intentando soltarse, pero yo me había vuelto totalmente loco y no podía, no quería parar, besar a Hermione Granger en una biblioteca era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. Y entonces pasó, ella relajo sus brazos y empezó a responder a mi beso, primero con suavidad para después pasar a besarme de la misma manera casi salvaje en que yo lo estaba haciendo. Desesperado le solté las manos que inmediatamente empezaron a acariciar mis indomables cabellos con desesperación mientras yo la acercaba mas a mi si eso era posible, mientras recorría su espalda con desesperación, y entonces, ella dejo de ser una insufrible sabelotodo y yo un arrogante cara-rajada para ser dos adolescentes en una biblioteca vacía, parecíamos dos locos, era como si el mundo fuera a terminarse y quisiéramos acabar ahogados el uno en el otro...

¡PAM, un golpe sonó al final de la biblioteca, alguien había entrado ambos nos separamos inmediatamente, casi como si no s hubiera dado la corriente, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, era difícil saber quien de los dos estaba más avergonzado. Ella me miró lentamente y de pronto se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo:

¡Espera!- grité desesperado- ¡no te vayas!- corrí detrás de ella y atravesé la puerta, pero ella ya no estaba. Mucha velocidad para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

De ahí en adelante no recuerdo mucho, se que como aturdido y con una sensación de desagradable perdida volví a mi habitación en Slyterin, pero de pronto parecía menos acogedora si ella no estaba allí. Aún podía notar el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, su suave aroma invadiéndome. Me recosté sobre la cama y me quede dormido, perdido en un montón de sueños, rodeado de destellos ámbar y juguetones rizos al viento.

Ha pasado una semana después de aquello, una semana en la que solo puedo pensar en ella, en el momento en que coincidamos en las clases, en los pasillos, o mejor a solas en un pasillo para volverla a atrapar entre mis brazos, aunque me conformo con encontrármela en mis sueños.

Creo que ella, Hermione Granger es perjudicial para mi salud, he dejado de comer, estoy haciendo mis deberes yo solo, entreno con ganas con el único propósito de impresionarla, para que un ser tan excepcional como ella, se fije en mi... definitivamente solo puedo decir que yo, Harry Potter me he vuelto loco, loco de amor.

**FIN**

**¿QUE OS HA PRECIDO?. dejad algun review.**

**Besos**


	3. Secuestro

**Jeje, aque esta una nueva historia, creo que debería haberla subido en el capitulo 2 teniendo en cuanta que es el desafío 19 de LPDF pero... prefiero no tentar la suerte y que se borre todo.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Resumen**: Hermione va a casarse, pero no con el hombre con el que había soñado, aunque quizá un retorno inesperado pueda detener toda esta locura.

**SECUESTRO:**

5 de mayo:

_Hoy es el día, el fatídico día en que tu quedas atrás, no puedo decir que mi alma no este rota en pedazos, pero quizá de esos pedazos pueda renacer algo nuevo, no se si lo lograré pero voy a intentarlo y es el momento en que todo lo que significaste para mi quede enterrado en lo más hondo de mi corazón, quizá para ser un poco feliz, para poder reir de nuevo, a pesar del dolor, del vacío, del frío que supone saber que no estas a mi lado y que nunca lo volverás a estar._

_Que irónico resulta que la única persona que me hacía feliz no este hoy a mi lado, que lo nuestro solo durase apenas 9 meses, que cuando decidimos pasar de ser los mejores amigos a novios solo pudimos disfrutarlo por tan poco tiempo. Pero se que no fue tiempo perdido, se que no podré olvidar ni un instante de nuestras vidas juntos, porque cada momento esta grabado a fuego dentro de mi corazón._

_Tu que lo fuiste todo para mi, TODO lo que daba sentido a mi vida, hasta el punto que ahora que no estas aquí son tus recuerdos los que me obligan a seguir de pie, a sonreír a pesar del dolor, es tu rostro en mi mente el que me obliga a levantarme cada día. Es la esperanza de saber que quizá aquella ceniza en el suelo no eras tu, no significaba que ya no estas._

_Recuerdo aquel día como el peor de mi vida, recuerdo verte frente al mal, con la barbilla levantada contra el viento, desafiándolo, sin temor, recuerdo el fogonazo de luz, recuerdo su cuerpo en el suelo, pero tu..., tu no estabas, en el sitio en que estuvieras solo había un montón de ceniza. Tú, lo habías sacrificado todo por nosotros, para que pudiéramos seguir con nuestras vidas... pero yo, sin ti no puedo seguir adelante...porque sin ti muero..., de echo creo que estoy morí el mismo día que te arrancaron de mi lado..._

Hermione¿estas bien?- la voz de su mejor amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos

Si Ginny tranquila, estaba terminando de despedirme, no te preocupes por mi

No puedo evitarlo, no cuando se supone que es el día de tu boda estas llorando a alguien que sabes que no volverá- Hermione bajó la cabeza- es el momento de seguir adelante

Lo se, solo necesito despedirme de él

Esta bien, te dejo sola. No tardes

Hermione se levantó de su escritorio, donde estaba su diario con sus últimas anotaciones, diario en el que estaban todos sus recuerdos vividos a su lado, los momentos tristes sin él, diario que cerraba ese día, el día de su boda con Roger Davis, jefe del departamento de aurores, una boda sonada, como lo habían llamado los periódicos mágicos del país.

Unos ojos café y sin vida le devolvieron su mirada, su reflejo en el espejo con aquel vestido blanco la hacía parecer un fantasma, un hermoso fantasma de mirada triste, sus rizos perfectamente ordenados sobre su cabeza cubiertos con flores..., no era lo que quería, no con él.

Camino hacia la ventana, para abrirla mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, el viento agitó su cabello trayéndole un aroma conocido, su aroma.

Se dejó rodear por él, sintió como el viento acariciaba sus brazos desnudos, su rostro su cuello, se sintió desfallecer y apoyó sus manos sobre el afetizar de la ventana con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras lágrimas amargas corrían por su rostro... suerte que el maquillaje era mágico.

Tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y tras respirar profundamente se sentó frente al escritorio, tomo una hermosa pluma y siguió escribiendo:

_En unos momentos parto hacia mi destino, parto hacia la muerte de la vieja Hermione Granger, y en este momento solo puedo desear que vuelvas conmigo... si hay alguien ahí arriba que me escucha, por favor dejadle volver a mi._

_No dejes que cometa este error, no me dejes morir, recuerdo que me dijiste que no me dejarías caer nunca, y en este momento necesito que me levantes... te necesito Harry, esta en tus manos.._

_La suerte esta echada _

La iglesia estaba llena hasta los topes, miles de flores cubrían todos y cada uno de los rincones, un apuesto joven estaba en pie hasta el altar, cuando la música nupcial empezó a sonar. Todos los magos y mugles allí presentes se pusieron en pie. Una exclamación recorrió la iglesia cuando la novia del brazo de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntó, solo obtuvo como respuesta una barbilla desafiante, y una sonrisa tan fingida que el pelirrojo tuvo miedo.

En ese instante alguien la hizo volverse, o mas bien algo, una presencia, un aroma, pero era imposible, el estaba muerto "_no encontraron su cuerpo"_ resonó en su mente

Hermione- susurró su amigo

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, y con una sonrisa empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, un pasillo en el que la novio no perdió su sonrisa, a pesar de la sensación de que al final la aguardaba la muerte.

Roger la tomo de la mano y la puso junto a él. La ceremonia tomó inicio, pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, el aroma tan conocido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, sentía una mirada clavada sobre ella, como esperando una señal. De pronto sintió como la llamaban y levantó la vista:

Hermione- le susurró Roger visiblemente nervioso- es tu turno

¿qué?- preguntó ella ante el desconcierto de todos

Que si quieres a este hombre como tu futuro esposo- repitió Dumbledore, pero su mirada estaba fija en un punto tras ella.

...- Hermione volvió a bajar su mirada, en ese momento las dudas la estaban matando, si decía que si todo se acabaría, y si decía que no... también.

¿Hermione?- susurró con su elegante sonrisa intentando no flaquear.

... Yo- balbuceó la castaña

Hermione- susurro una voz a sus espaldas, mientras los murmullos de la multitud se volvían en gritos de sorpresa.- Hermione mírame.

Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta, unos hermosos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, unos ojos que creía que no volvería a ver... o quizá siempre supo que los volvería a ver

¡POTTER!- exclamó Roger Davis- ¿No estabas muerto?

Pues ya ves que no- respondió él con una sonrisa- y he venido a por lo que me pertenece

¡Ella es mía, largo de aquí

¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry

Pero Hermione no hizo movimiento alguno, estaba aturdida y sin separar la vista de Harry, como si al hacerlo es pudiera desaparecer de nuevo, sintió como perdía fuerzas, como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Oyó a Roger gritar su nombre y unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que la rodeaban, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Estaba entumecida, no recordaba en que momento se había desmayado, pero recordaba como Harry había venido a por ella, y no quería despertarse de aquel sueño para volver a la triste realidad, no quería oír las voces de todos diciéndole que estaba muerto. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

Un rayo de sol baño su rostro, y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, aún llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, pero su cabello era un total caos con unas pocas flores aún vivas en él.

Oía el murmullo del mar a través de la ventana, notaba la sal en sus labios. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil se levantó de la cama, se arremango el vestido y salió del cuarto. - ¡HARRY¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- gritó desesperada al vacío y desordenado salón

Vio una puerta abierta y salió al exterior, donde el mar le dio las buenas tardes, una mecedora de madera y una mesa estaban en la pequeña terraza, sobre la mesa un periódico con su foto y la de Roger en la primera plana. Volvió su mirada al horizonte, y no pudo menos que echar a correr, allí estaba él, vestido de blanco, con los pantalones ligeramente arremangados bañando sus pies en el mar.

¡Harry!- gritó Hermione saltando a sus brazos con el rostro en lágrimas

Hermione- consiguió articular Harry antes de caer sobre la arena húmeda con las olas bañando sus cuerpos, rápidamente el muchacho se situó sobre ella

Creí que habías muerto- susurró con los ojos en lágrimas

Lo siento

No importa¡¡¡¡estas vivo!- exclamó sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo

No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- susurró el enterrando su cabeza en su hombro

Y yo a ti- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro

Te quiero, y no puedo vivir un minuto mas sin ti

Harry... Yo también te quiero- el semblante de Hermione cambio

¿qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno

¿Roger ha dejado que me llevaras?

En realidad no ha tenido opcion

¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña

Que eres mi prisionera- Hermione lo miró interrogante y él empezó a reírse- oficialmente estas secuestrada

¡Oh!- consiguió articular Hermione, y de pronto sonrió traviesa- pues espero que sea un largo secuestro

Lo será, durará toda una vida

Y allí, bajo el sol y sobre la húmeda arena los dos se juraron amor eterno convirtiéndose un en uno solo, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Y es que ni tan solo la muerte puede destruir el amor.

**FIN**

**¡ALGUN REVIEW!**


	4. Complot

**Y aquí el desafío nº 21 jejeje, les he cogido el gustillo que le vamos ha hacer... aunque quizá debería pensar en dejarlo. En fin espero que os guste**

**Resumen: **Harry se despierta una mañana sin recordar muy bien lo que paso la noche anterior, cual es su sopresa al ver que no esta solo en su cama...

**COMPLOT:**

Harry no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, ni tan solo recordaba como había llegado a su habitación, solo sabía que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le estaba molestando a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Lentamente se movió en su cama huyendo de aquel molesto rayo de luz, pero de pronto algo le impidió su marcha hacia la oscuridad, algo duro y caliente que estaba junto a él acurrucado entre las sábanas¡¡sus sábanas!.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y un terrible dolor de cabeza acudió a él como una pesada losa, y lo obligó de nuevo a cerrar los ojos, una risita ahogada a su lado hizo que los abriera nuevamente, muy... muy despacio, había alguien acostado a su lado y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría encontrarse después de no recordar ni la mitad de lo que paso la noche anterior en la fiesta que había habido en la torre tras su victoria sobre Slytherin. Tenía que armarse de valor, necesitaba saber que es lo que había pasado. De pronto notó como la luz disminuía considerablemente, ese "alguien" había corrido los doseles de su cama.

Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse a cualquier cosa junto a él, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Hermione a su lado sentada como los indios, con el pelo más enmarañado que nunca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus castaños ojos brillantes de la emoción y vestida con una camisas... un momento...¡CON UNA DE SUS CAMISAS, SOLO CON UNA DE SUS CAMISAS!. Lentamente, sus ojos pasaron de las piernas desnudas de su acompañante a su torso desnudo... él solo llevaba los boxers, rápidamente cogió la sábana y se cubrió con ella haciendo que la suave risa de Hermione le acariciara sus oídos. Ella se dejó caer a su lado apoyándose en uno de sus brazos... no sabía porque, pero Harry no encontraba una explicación lógica para todo aquello y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue lo que cualquier hombre en su estado había echo...

yyyyooo... ttuuuu... hemos...

tranquilo Harry- le susurro Hermione pasando una de sus manos por el pecho de Harry- esto no es lo que parece

¿ah no?- preguntó el chico

No... Es mejor

¡Mejor?

Por supuesto¿qué podría haber mejor que tu y yo en una cama?- lo que Harry pensó en aquel momento debió ser muy visible para Hermione, que sonrió traviesa y añadió- ya me lo parecía. ¿Sabes Harry, nunca pensé que estar aquí contigo pudiera ser tan agradable, y mira que lo desee muchas veces

¿qué!- exclamo Harry aturdido, pero por otro lado no podía moverse de la cama, algo se lo impedía,... ¿quizá el deseo de estar allí con ella?

La cabeza de Harry volaba a 2 mil por hora, lo cual ya era una suerte teniendo en cuanta la jaqueca que tenía. Aquello no podía ser cierto, Hermione en su cama, semidesnuda y diciendo que se moría por estar así con él, algo fallaba en aquella situación, algo le pasaba a Hermione, ella nunca se hubiera metido en su cama para acosarlo... ¿acosarlo, como podía pensar que lo estaba acosando su mejor amiga cuando le estaba dando besos en el cuello y a él le estaba encantando_...¡claro que te encanta, si lo has deseado toda tu vida desde que la conoces_, le dijo una voz desde su interior. Pero esto no es normal, Hermione nunca hubiera estado tan... suelta, algo raro estaba pasando.

Para- exclamó Harry tomando levemente a Hermione de las manos cuando notó que estas bajaban mas de normal

¿por qué?

¿por qué haces esto?

¿el que?

¡esto!

¡que tiene de malo, si yo te quiero, acaso ¿tu a mi no?- preguntó la castaña retrocediendo levemente para mirarlo a los ojos

Bueno, yo...- Harry enrojeció de pronto

Lo sabía- exclamó Hermione lanzándose de nuevo sobre él

Para Herms por favor... aclaremos esto primero- susurró Harry mientras trataba de detener a su amiga- hace mucho calor aquí- exclamó Harry mientras volvía a separar a Hermione de él muy a su pesar.

Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, sabía que esa no era la Hermione que él conocía, y aunque le dolía en el alma separarla de él debía detenerla hasta entender que es lo que estaba pasando, en especial antes de que ella hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Aclaremos esto primero

No hay nada que aclarar- protestó Hermione- estoy harta de ser la sabelotodo Granger, estoy harta de ser comedida, estoy harta de ser racional, estoy harta de disimular que estoy enamorada de ti, cuando lo único que deseo es estar contigo- Hermione intentó soltarse para besarlo de nuevo- ¿por qué me haces esto? Te quiero, quiero estar contigo

Y yo contigo Herms, yo también te quiero, pero si que si hubieras estado "normal" nunca habrías echo esto, y no quiero que te arrepientas luego

No me arrepentiré, por favor Harry

Herms, no puedo, te quiero, pero se que algo te pasa

No me pasa na...

Herms!- Harry tuvo que sujetarla, porque de pronto su amiga había perdido el conocimiento. Muy suavemente, Harry le retiró el pelo de la cara, estaba más fría de lo normal- Herms!

Lentamente, la castaña abrió los ojos y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, lentamente, su mirada paso del desconcierto total a autentico terror cuando se vio con tan poca ropa y entre los brazos de Harry.

¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó

¡No!- exclamó Hermione separándose de él para taparse con la sábana que antes cubriera a Harry- ¿se puede saber como he llegado aquí Potter?

¿y tu me lo preguntas¿eres tu la que ha venido a mi cama y ha empezado a... a...

A que!

No te atrevas a decir que no lo recuerdas

No lo recuerdo, y no inventes excusas para justificar que te has aprovechado de mi

¡ Y no he me aprovechado!- exclamó Harry indignadísimo acercándose a ella que inmediatamente retrocedió- no te voy ha hacer nada

Permíteme dudarlo visto lo visto

Así que no recuerdas nada de lo que me has dicho

Yo no he dicho nada- Hermione hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Harry la retuvo

Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que no hablemos- exclamo dolido Harry por las dudas de su amiga

No hay nada de que hablar

Pues yo creo que si

Suéltame Potter

Ni hablar

Con un rápido movimiento, Harry atrapó a Hermione debajo de su cuerpo poniendo ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica, cosa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojase violentamente.

Levanta de encima- reclamó la castaña

No hasta que no hayamos aclarado esta situación. Te voy a decir lo que se- empezó el ojiverde mirándola con gran intensidad- no recuerdo como llegué a mi cama anoche, se que Seamus y Dean trajeron una botella de Whisky de fuego para celebrar nuestra victoria, se que me tome una copa, no recuerdo nada más, excepto que cuando me he despertado estabas a mi lado vestida como vas y has empezado a... a ...- Harry se sonrojo pero siguió decidido para aclarar la situación, además necesitaba saber...- a besarme

¡Yo nunca habría echo eso!- exclamó Hermione tan roja como la cabellera de cualquier Weasley

pues lo has hecho... pero antes de que siga dime que recuerdas de anoche- la castaña pareció meditarlo

Estaba en la sala común regañando a Dean por haberte dado el whisky, recuerdo que Seamus te estaba subiendo a tu cuarto, recuerdo que subía a ver como estabas y luego entraron Ron y Luna y me dieron una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para que me la tomara mientras te cuidaba, desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más...¡dios mío no!- exclamó Hermione

Le pusieron algo a la cerveza de mantequilla- susurró Harry algo desilusionado

Voy a matar a ese par- susurró Hermione intentando levantarse

Espera, quiero saber algo más- Hermione le miró interrogante- ¿crees que lo que te dieron fue una poción desinhibidora?- Hermione volvió a sonrojarse

No se lo que te dije mientras estaba bajo sus efectos- susurró la castaña

Yo sí- susurró Harry con voz ronca, una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla a Hermione, mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su cuello- y se lo que te he contestado yo a ti- siguió el chico acariciándole el pelo para bajar hasta su mentón y obligarle a mirarla- y pusieran lo que te pusieran me alegro de que lo hayan echo, porque sino hubiese sido por ellos nunca me habría atrevida a esto...

Hermione apenas si tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que Harry la besase, un beso que explicaba todo lo que sentía el muchacho por ella, y que cuando Hermione empezó a responder demostró que ella lo sentía con la misma intensidad. Un beso tierno y dulce, pero cargado de amor, de ese amor que empieza siendo una amistad indestructible entre dos niños y que termina en una fuerza irrefrenable, en un amor poderoso, en dos personas convertidas en una por los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

En ese momento un pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, rumbo a la sala común donde una rubia de hermosos ojos azules le esta esperando y que al verlo no puede sino recibirle con un beso.

¿cómo ha ido?- pregunta una voz a sus espaldas

Muy bien Dean- contesta Ron con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a Luna

¡Ya era hora!

Y que lo digas Lav- respondió Parvati con una sonrisa

Ahora no va a haber quien detenga a Harry- exclamó Seamus con una sonrisa

Y que lo digas, ella le dará fuerzas para continuar, su amor le dará fuerzas para mover una montaña si es necesario- respondió Ron con una sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros de curso que tomaron el rumbo hacia el gran comedor para desayunar.

**FIN**


End file.
